imagination_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Invader Gia/Character Ideas
Aaron Hunter • Very intelligent • Good with technology • Gamer • Commanding • Great dancer • Great rapper • Humorous • Sohinki-like Adam Wayne • Solemn • Tough • Good in combat • Dark • Intimidating • Goes for the fear factor when fighting with someone • Strong; Silent type • Bad temper • Always does what he thinks is right • Despises Lucius Green • Brooding • Despises anything to do with crime and injustice • Won't fight unnecessarily • Pessimistic • Suspicious of everyone but Eliza, Drake, Todd, and James • Loves humanity • Courageous • Likes to keep things from his encounters with people • Is afraid of and yet respects bats • Batman-like Annabelle J. Dove • Belle • Called 'Anna' but only called 'Belle' by Quinn • French • Kind • Gentle • Loving • Bookworm • Independent • Intelligent • Understanding • Thoughtful • Loves gold and blue • Kitchen maid and regular maid • In love with Quinn, her employer Anthony Shaer • Mr. Chair-like • Quiet • Speaks often in whispers • Intelligent • Helpful • Loves books • Occasionally traitorous • Has speech impediment causing him to pronounce 'Ch' as 'Sh' • Neat brown hair • Green eyes • Dark-rimmed glasses • Green sweater vest • Long-sleeved brown shirt • Brown corduroy pants • Black shoes Charlie Allen • Bowl-type haircut • Immature • Lighthearted • Innocent • Kyle's best friend • Bisexual • Unintelligent • Dirty-minded • Ian-like • Crushing on Connor • Loves anime and Japanese girls Clementine Clu • Young • Innocent • Orphan • Harmless • Sweet • Caring • Nicknamed 'Clemmie Clu' by Val and 'Clem' by Chris • Knows how to defend herself • Is able to fire a gun • Good friends with Nathan • Loves the hat Val gave to her more than anything in the world Connor Matthews • Loves lasers • Very hyperactive • Crazy • Loves video games • Bisexual • Terrible dancer • Lighthearted • Fairly intelligent • Dirty-minded • Lasercorn-like • Crushing on Charlie Cornelius Stachu • Bold • Cocky • Trustworthy • Easily annoyed • Has a low tolerance for stupidity • Val's best friend • Straightforward • Self-confident • Stephano-like Crystal S. White • Snow White • Graceful • Animal love • Intelligent • Talented • Sweet • Understanding • Kind-hearted • Gentle • Pleasant Daniel • Uncaring • Irresponsible • Hates his brother Nathan • Loves his bicycle • Somehow able to survive fatal injuries without any scars • Violent • Hates nowadays singers • Hot-tempered • Foul-mouthed • Uses Nathan as a test subject for any form of danger • Unintelligent • Will ride his bike everywhere • Prefers his bike over any form of transportation • Irresponsible Dad-like Durante De Luca • 'Enduring' • 'Lasting' • 'Steadfast' • Male • Circus Acrobat • Acrobatic • Italian • Never stops trying • Will only do things his way • Most mature of the De Lucas Elario De Luca • 'Joyful' • 'Happy' • Male • Circus Acrobat • Always smiling • Doesn't hate anyone • Will do anything for his friends • Acrobatic • Italian • Most pleasant of the De Lucas Gene Earhart • Excitable • Loves history • Owns an old 'Genie Lamp' and a jeweled turban • Believes in magic more than anything • Likes fulfilling hopes and dreams of others • Claustrophobic • Addresses almost everyone as 'Master' for unknown reasons • Will never explain where he gets many things, including a life-sized infant elephant figurine, a set of bagpipes, and and a wax sculpture of Batman • Is rumored to possess magic powers, thus his name, Gene E. • Does almost what anyone asks, even bad things • Hates being mean to people • Is always fascinated by new things • Likes to play games with other people all the time Gianmaria De Luca • 'Obstinate' • 'Rebellious' • Male • Circus Acrobat • Doesn't obey orders • Often adds in his own tricks to everything • Reliable • Acrobatic • Italian • The most mischievous of the De Lucas James Barél • Despises Val and all his friends • Pure evil • Constantly hiding things • Mastermind behind most evil plots against Val • Untrustworthy • Sharp-tongued • Sadist • Pessimist • Only happy when others are in pain • Barrel-like Jake Greyson • Confident • Always able to make a joke out of the darkest situations • Enthusiastic • Talented gymnast • Easily Embarrassed • In love with Eliza • Cocky on occasion • Adopted brother of Adam • Good in a fight • Nightwing-like Julian Rodgers • Easily frightened • Honest • Innocent • Unnatural • Weird • Inhuman • Optimistic • Hopelessly Naive • Considerate • Intelligent Kyle Wolf • Emo-type haircut • Slightly more mature than Charlie • Charlie's best friend • Easily agitated • Considered to be handsomer than Charlie • Unintelligent • Teasing • Anthony-like • Dirty minded Liam • Eve's Imaginary Friend • Wild • Rambunctious • Rebellious • Childish • Thinks girls and all things they would enjoy are 'disgusting' • Speaks with an English accent • Cares about Eve more than anything in the world, although he insults her frequently • Immature • Wild red hair • Fidgety • Likes touching things • Loves breaking things and being destructive Malli D. Ragon • Malificent • Cruel • Selfish • Dark • Vain • Intelligent • Arrogant • Regal • Loves crows and Dragons • Frightening • Malicious Nathan • Loves his brother Daniel • Is afraid of anything sharp or potentially dangerous • Homosexual • Listens to nowadays pop singers,(Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, etc...) • Is always on the back of Daniel's bike even when he doesn't want to be there • Somehow able to survive fatal injuries without any scars • Timmy-like Quinn P. Gold • Rumplestiltskin/The Beast • Merchant • Scottish • Bargainer • Wealthy • Powerful • Mischievous • Dark • Only businesslike during negotiation or serious matters • Malicious • Strangely giddy • Sarcastic • Partially insane • Secretly in love with Belle, his maid Richie Tempest • Pirate • Red bandana on head • Scruffy brown hair • Blue, white-spotted bandana around neck • Red/white striped shirt • Brown belt • Sword • Blue jeans rolled up above the boot • Black boots • Lieutenant • Handsome • Charming • Flirtatious • Funny • Kind • Loyal • Slightly aggressive • Australian Scarlet R. Hood • Little Red Riding Hood • Delivery Girl • Sassy • Intelligent • Trustworthy • Smart-mouthed • Tough • Occasionally called 'Red' • Loves wolves Susanne Stones • Gentle • Slightly annoying • Loves Val • Unintentionally pesky • Strong • Enduring • Loves the color grey • Occasionally traitorous • Has a few scars • Jennifer-like Taddeo De Luca • 'Courageous' • 'Large-hearted' • Male • Circus Acrobat • Trustworthy • "By the book" • Does most of the more dangerous acrobatics • Intelligent • Acrobatic • Italian • Oldest of the De Lucas Valentin Dahlin • Gamer • PewDiePie-like • Hates James • Strongly dislikes Susanne • Fatherly to Clementine • Easily frightened • Doesn't trust most things • Slightly destructive • Violetta's boyfriend • Foul-mouthed • Swedish • Called 'Val' • Cornelius' best friend • Dirty-minded • Fairly intelligent • Entertaining • Light blue-striped t-shirt • Grey pants • Black and green headphones • Blue/green eyes • Bronze-yellow, messy hair • Brown shoes Violetta De Luca • 'Flower' • Female • Circus Acrobat • Loves playing video games • Horror fan • Acrobatic • Italian • Girlfriend to Val • Enjoys teaching people • Gentle • Happy • Pleasant to be around • Youngest of the De Lucas Category:Blog posts